(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to means and methods of securing garage doors and securing other means of entering a building. More particularly, the invention relates to the use of PIN codes, means of integration with existing garage control technology, access code or PIN decoy methods and time delay parameters.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In the related art, garage doors are typically controlled with a hand held remote radio unit comprising an unsecured control button. The unsecured one button technology of the related art has lead to thousands of preventable home burglaries, home invasions and horrific assaults within U.S. homes. Today's sophisticated organized crime organizations are known to compromise valet stations, steal one button garage control units, view vehicle registration information to find the home where the garage door opener will operate, and then drive to the victim's home to commit serious crimes. Children left with a babysitter are especially vulnerable to this method of attack as the parents are away from home and unaware of the theft of their one button garage door opener.
In light of the increase in home foreclosures a shortfall in the art has arisen as many homeowners destroy their garage door opener out of spite to the foreclosing lender. A subsequent purchaser of the home is currently forced to purchase an expensive universal garage door opener or contact the original garage door manufacturer to purchase a replacement controller at an expensive price. There is also a shortfall in the related art as home owners take and retain their original garage door openers, and after foreclosure, return to vandalize their past homes in retaliation for perceived wrongs inflicted by the foreclosing lender.
Typical metal lock keys of the related art have also lead to solo criminals and organized crime organizations to steal keys found in or near a vehicle and then travel to the address printed on the vehicle's registration information. Metal lock keys are typically given to children who will inevitably misplace the keys. Due to the high cost of rekeying locks of the related art, most homes are left in a vulnerable state after the loss of a key.
House keepers are typically given keys to a home and retain the keys after finishing their work. Such house keepers are prime targets for surveillance and subsequent robbery. A criminal who has observed the work route of a housekeeper will have no problem matching stolen keys to the appropriate home.
In light of the many shortfalls of the related art, there is ample room in the art for improved means and methods of securing garage doors and other doors giving entry into home or other buildings.